The True Story of Sleeping Beauty
by Rotashark
Summary: Once Upon a Time...Aurore. Aurore is cursed to get a splinter in her finger when she's 16 and die. But, she just doesn't know it. As far as she's concerned, she's just another fairy in training. But, the fairies have a secret and are going to the future.
1. A Miracle

Disclaimer: Most of this belongs to me. It's a fairy tale. Some of it doesn't. It's a fairy tale and it's been told so many times who knows what belongs to who?

Preface:

This story started when three teenage girls were slap happy and had just finished watching fairy tales at one of the girls 13th birthday party. The next morning while they were all tired they wrote the first to chapters. The story was forgotten till two of them just picked up the first two chapters one day a year later and ask "Why didn't we ever continue this?" So now it's currently 8 chapters long AND there is a play based off of it which will be posted in a few days. I will only give you 1 chapter at a time so you will have to WANT to read this. What fun is it if you got the whole thing at once? So this story is brought to you by Lindsey, Alli and Leah.

Chapter 1: A Miracle

Once upon a time… let's skip the traditional beginning.

It started out like this: King Bla, bla, bla and Queen Who-Cares from the Kingdom of Who-Knows-Where, wanted and little baby heir. Finally after a long 16 hours the Queen found out she was pregnant. 9 months later on Friday the 13th of Mayvember the couple received their baby with express mail packaging. It was a baby girl. She had hair as dark as night and had eyes that shone like emeralds, her name, Aurore. Till this day no one is sure why they called her that, most believe that she was their day. On that joyful day the hurricanes and tornadoes lifted the hearts of the people literally (we're not joking).

In the royal palace every one was busy doing nothing at all. The child was to receive three gifts. These three gifts were given by the Three Gothic Fairies: Thorn, Ink and Ash, all were fresh out of training. The gifts were to be; wisdom, strength and x-ray vision.

Then, in a cloud of purple dust the three fairies appeared and the place erupted with applause. They strode up to the throne with purpose and demanded to bestow gifts upon the child. The King and Queen were terrified of all magical creatures so did what they were told. Thorn was first to bestow her gift, then Ink. Ash got up to bestow her gift of x-ray vision, but never got the chance. When her wand was right above the baby's cradle, a huge cloud of hot pink smoke appeared in the center of the Great Hall. The people gasped one name: Magnificent.

A/N: Do you like this. The summary sucked. It gets soooo much better. If this story doesn't make you laugh or just go WHAT???? There has got to be something wrong with you. The chapters DO get longer.


	2. The Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own some of this. Most of it though belongs to us.

Chapter 2: The Curse

The King was so scared he jumped out the window. However he was so fat, he didn't fit and got stuck. Luckily the palace monkey, Tails; whom is black with white polka dots, pushed him back though. Tails is now up for royal nomination by the Queen, (we are very proud of Tails' bravery).

Back to the fact that Magnificent was terrorizing everybody within a 50 mile range with her flying frogs. Magnificent was the next top model of Who-Knows-Where with blond hair and blue eyes. Money and fame turned her evil. Along with her magical powers she became the most feared person in the universe. She slowly walked up to Aurore in her pink mini skirt and 10 inch high heel sparkly pink go-go boots along with a matching pink halter top. She waved her evil stick in the air and chanted:

_On a wooded picnic table in the woods,_

_At an age of 16,_

_Princess gets a splinter in her finger and dies._

_Sob story, I know,_

_The End. _

The crowd gasped at the terrible news. The King pointed and flicked her off and said in a loud voice "Thou art a freak!"

Magnificent then conjured several Vodka bottles and shouted, "Let's party". Then the DJ played _**Crank that**__, _the whole palace began to dance. The party lasted for hours. At two in the mourning Magnificent left with one last word, "When life gives you lemons, throw them at people".

Then evil lemons fell from the ceiling and ate all the food on the table. Magnificent laughed and disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Only after Magnificent left, did the King and Queen realize the danger that their daughter was in. There was one last ray of hope for the princess; Ash had still not given her gift.

Ash went up to the princess. "I now give you my gift. When you get a splinter you shall not die you will just fall into a deep sleep that lasts 98.73849 billion years, but it may not last that long if you are awaken by true love's first kiss before that. There how's that?"

After giving her gift she turned to the King and Queen who were now hyperventilating. Still fearing for his daughter, the King ordered that all picnic tables in the Kingdom be burned. However Magnificent could always make a new one. But what else could possibly be done?

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell us what you think?


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of this. The Gothic Fairies and such **_**are **__**mine.**_

Chapter 3: The Plan

After thinking it over some, the three Gothic Fairies decided that sleeping for a billion plus years was not a very good alternative to dying. Then they teleported themselves to their no-so-secret, dark gloomy caves on the northern border of the kingdom to think things over. Thorn, Ink and Ash now all retired to their own rooms to think the problem over. They all came back out when they had finally reached a decision.

Thorn was the first to speak. "I say we leave the Kingdom and not trouble ourselves with the fate of some little spoiled princess. Everyone gets cursed every once in a while."

Ink chided her for having such thoughts and then spoke her plan. "We shall all make plastic picnic tables so no one will get splinters from them." This plan automatically dismissed when the other two fairies asked what plastic was. Ink was flustered and answered saucily "Well _sorry_. I _forgot_ you two weren't special enough and couldn't see the future."

Ash went last and explained her plan. They all agreed readily because it was the best so far. They would take the little princess and train her to become a fairy and say truthfully that she was a fairy in training (if you don't know, lying is against the fairy code).

They teleported themselves back to the castle to give their proposal to the Queen and King, both whom agreed because of their fear of magical creatures.

Now we move on to the next chapter in our story that begins like this:

_A long, long time ago_

_In a galaxy far, far away..._

OOPS! Wrong story, our bad.

**A/N: Review would be just lovely thank you very much. Alright you're forcing us "Por fa! Por fa! Porfavor review?"**


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jedi.

Chapter 4: Gothic Fairy Training

And so, Aurore was taken into the fairy's care. She grew into a beautiful gothic fairy. She was pretty but hid behind her long black hair which had streaks of red in it. The fairies decided that Aurore was too pretty of name for a Gothic fairy, so Night she became. They crafted her a wand of the ash tree and dubbed it as hers. Now the training could begin.

Night learned many _useful_ skills as a Gothic Fairy such as:

How to make a tissue out of a flower

How to dye clothes in gothic colors

How to lose 154 lbs in just 3 weeks (no she was not fat)

How to fake documents

How to do Jedi mind tricks

How to talk slang

How to create bling-bling

How to use a wand

How to do magic without a wand

How to stay young forever

How to appreciate the thorns on a rose

How to burn their summer hut (even though it wasn't intentional)

How to fly an aircraft carrier (but this was before planes)

How to change cow from white with black spot to black with white spots

How to build a computer (this was before computers but after technology)

How to write out mind tricks to confuse people like this list here

How to be a 10 piece one person band

How to dance sevillana

How to beg properly

When to use gasoline instead of poppy vodka in a mechanical broomstick

Be extremely flexible

Create pork out of a tapestry

How to animate pictures

How to talk with eagles

How to be immune to poisons, even alcohol (at first this just ended up with her being drunk

Ý) How to confuse people with symbols like the one on the left that you probably didn't notice (because at first you were hypnotized.

She learned many more _useful_ skills but we won't mention them all, because that would be a VERY long list. (This was the abbreviated one.)

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. The Band

Disclaimer: I do not own some of this like the part from enchanted and possibly some other stuff. Chapter 5: The Future

One secret that she and the fairies had was that they were a band. Ink had used her future seeing powers to see amazing concerts with music like they had never heard before. After much study, Ink was able to craft them guitars, drums and keyboards like the ones she had seen them use.

Together they formed a band that they called what else besides, The Gothic Fairies. Aurore was the lead singer as with her amazing voice and Ash was the lead guitarist. Thorn took interest in the drum set while Ink decided to play the keyboard. And so the band was formed.

It was a shame that they had so much talent and yet no one could hear them play. They're songs were great, written by all of them and had they're medieval culture themes in it along with some of the future's.

Ink, being the smart one devised a spell that could send them soaring into the future. And so the Gothic Fairies got together and chanted:

We there fairies of the past are we

Ready to rock in the future we are

Guitars, drums and plastic tables

Take us there so we can perform

Oh Oh yeah!

And in cloud of purple smoke they were whisked away into the FUTURE. What awaited them there you will find out…in the next chapter:

_Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Adalasia lived a handsome prince…_Why can't we keep the story straight?

A/N: So this chapter was pretty boring. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REVIEW and give your feedback.


End file.
